


Promise at The Northern Lights

by BloomingWinterRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Otro Oneshot Fluffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingWinterRose/pseuds/BloomingWinterRose
Summary: Un pequeño momento en Siberia. [Yaoi/Fluff]





	

Pequeñas franjas azules chocaban contra la visión de la pálida piel que acariciaba con sus labios, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para aspirar el aroma que emanaba su piel, combinada con aquella agradable loción que le había traído junto a otros obsequios desde Grecia. ¿Cuánta diferencia podrían tener? No importaba mucho, al igual que lo difícil que era acostumbrarse al huso horario, Camus lo hacía todo fácil para él. Tras un leve suspiro abandonado por sus labios, continuó el descenso por la ebúrnea figura.

Un solo anhelo, verle. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ocultarse en la excusa de reportar el progreso del mago de los hielos en su labor de entrenar al próximo caballero de cisne. Incluso reía al recordar cuan fácil era para el buscarle tras un largo viaje, encontrándole, materializando en acciones aquellas fantasías que le acompañaban en noches solitarias, donde releer las cartas escritas con la impecable letra del francés, con sus curvas y colas, despertaban en el sin descanso los instintos que desataban en el las más pecaminosas ideas

Porque Camus personificaba el pecado convertido en lujuria para él, y ahora nuevamente le pertenecía.

Vagamente podía recordar las circunstancias que les habían traído nuevamente a la alcoba que Camus compartía junto a él, cual si se tratase de un príncipe en aquel reino de hielo interminable. Tan solo visualizaba la cobija que les cubría a ambos, sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la misma, y el aire que emergía de sus labios en forma de humo blanco, sorprendido ante la magnitud mostrada por las centelleantes franjas de colores que se mantenían fijas, imponentes en el cielo

–...Es…Camus esto es… –Balbuceó el griego, con sus ojos abiertos plenamente sin perder de vista aquel suceso

–Lo sé, es impresionante –La mano del francés se aferró con fuerza a la mano que lo sostenía. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, solo para Milo, contemplando cautivado la expresión inocente del chico.

– ¿Que sucede Camus? –Giró su rostro hacía el contrario. Un brillo en sus orbes celestes se mostraba al ver los zafíreos de Camus, como si hubiesen tomado para ellos parte de la luz de la aurora boreal.

Camus negó con su cabeza, sin perderle de vista, acortando su distancia. Milo le respondió, delineando los finos labios rosáceos, encontrándole cándidos, apetecibles. Milo nunca fue de esperar, siempre que Camus estuviese a su lado le encontraría y detendría el tiempo para ambos si era necesario.

Un beso selló entre ambos aquella promesa. La Aurora Boreal era testigo silencioso de aquel pacto entre ambos efebos enamorados.

Allí le encontraban, entre las sabanas del lecho, escondiendo su pudor de las luces de aquel milagro celestial, devorándose entre besos sin descanso. Sus manos ávidas e indetenibles buscaban provocar ante el menor descuido suspiros. Gemidos al unísono invadían las paredes de la habitación, sin reservas. Ambos amantes susurraban el nombre del otro, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, deteniendo el curso de las horas, entregándose sin reserva, como si no hubiese otro momento para ellos

Porque la distancia se convertía en la mejor aliada para reforzar el lazo que unía a ambos guerreros.


End file.
